


When It Rains

by ayleyinator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Brief mentions of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayleyinator/pseuds/ayleyinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be past midnight, he thought, and there was Oikawa, drink in hand, mumbling sweet nothings into the ear of a girl he’s just met. Iwaizumi had settled on two options, after a brief moment of consideration, to down the rest of his drink and simply get up and leave, or drag Oikawa by his collar out of the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure exactly how it happened, or even when it happened for that matter, but this infatuation of his was becoming a bit of a concern. It must be past midnight, he thought, and there was Oikawa, drink in hand, mumbling sweet nothings into the ear of a girl he’s just met. Iwaizumi had settled on two options, after a brief moment of consideration, to down the rest of his drink and simply get up and leave, or drag Oikawa by his collar out of the place.

After a frustrated sigh, slamming of the glass on the bar, and a quick glance to where the exit was, Iwaizumi made his escape from the bar alone.

Mental note: Do not look back to see whether Oikawa has noticed his absence or not. _He probably didn’t, this is Oikawa- correction, drunk Oikawa that he was talking about here._

Despite only being in college for a few weeks so far, Iwaizumi had ended up walking back to their apartment alone every time they decided to go out. Was he the bad friend here? He _did_ just get up and leave unannounced. _No, it’s Assikawa in there that ignored me the entire night, and was being so irresistibly charming to every girl that comes his way._

‘I’m doing him a favour’, he thought, slowly heading back in the direction of their apartment, strolling past the various students who may have had one too many. Oikawa would be fine, he’d arrive back in an hour or two, end up sleeping with the girl, probably, and then everyone would wake up and act like the night before had never happened.

So, naturally, the thought absolutely aggravated Iwaizumi. Regardless of how much he drank, he’d never be able to sleep while listening to his best friend moan in the next room, and knowing that it wasn’t him eliciting said moans from Oikawa. It was that thought alone that annoyed him the most, because he wasn’t supposed to have a crush on his best friend. He wasn’t supposed to get jealous when he watched Oikawa drape his hand around another girl’s waist, and he certainly wasn’t supposed to think inappropriate thoughts about Oikawa while in the shower.

_That was only one time, just once.._

It was when Iwaizumi had slumped on his couch that he realised how bad he really had it. What was it about Oikawa that had him in despair on a Friday night, when he should be doing something more productive with his life, like sleeping, or catching up on all those assignments that he had elected to forget about a few days ago?

Was it his obvious good looks, his stupid, perfectly styled hair, the way he’d ramble about nonsense for hours on end with a glow in his eyes? Seriously, he thought Oikawa would eventually grow out of his obsession with aliens and science fiction, but he guessed that Oikawa wouldn’t be Oikawa without it. If he was being honest, he actually enjoyed listening to Oikawa’s constant rambles, which would always turn into a volleyball conversation in the end. But of course he would never tell him that.

There was one thing that would wreck his nerves from time to time, and that was the endless-

“ _Iwa-chan_ ”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes to glare at the door, hearing the knocks shortly after.

“I forgot my key” he sighed, making an attempt to turn the handle.

“ _Of course you did_ ” Iwaizumi mumbled, sauntering towards the door.

Upon opening the door, Iwaizumi realised that Oikawa was alone, sliding his hand through his hair and looking as beautiful as always.

Mental note: Remind himself to forget that he had ever just thought that Oikawa was beautiful.

“Thanks Iwa-chan, I can always count on you to be unsociable and there to answer the door for me” he gleamed, stepping inside and resting his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder for a second.

“Shut up. You were completely refusing to acknowledge my existence” he said, closing the door.

He heard Oikawa laugh quietly as he took off his shoes, “Sorry, sorry. I’ll make it up to you”

“Hmm right. What happened to that girl anyway? You two seemed to hit it off” he tried to seem genuinely interested, well, he was in hindsight.

“Oh, yeah, she left after you did. She probably came over in the first place to talk to you” he laughed again.

_I wonder how long it took him to realise I was gone,_ Iwaizumi thought. But what concerned him more was that Oikawa wasn’t usually like this after a night out, but then again, Iwaizumi wasn’t normally like this either, and why would he presume that the girl wanted to talk to him anyway? _Maybe the girl wasn’t interested at all and just happened to be passing by. Maybe Oikawa was hiding something, and why on earth does he keep laughing awkwardly like that?_ Before he could even think of any form of response, Oikawa was already headed towards his room.

“Well, I’m going to bed, good night, Iwa-chan” he smiled.

Iwaizumi wanted to follow him and ask him what that was all about. He also wanted to hold his hand and hold him close.

Mental note: _Calm yourself, Hajime._

He denied to himself that he wanted to kiss him, on his lips, or anywhere, he wasn’t that picky, even though Oikawa probably reeked of alcohol at the moment. He was too tipsy to care. Maybe just a look then, _just one. If it all goes wrong, he can always say that he accidentally walked down the hallway and totally barged into the wrong room in his ‘drunken’ state._

Mental note: _What did I just say?!_

He didn’t really have the time to look at this situation from a moral point of view, because he was already in front of Oikawa’s door, turning the handle ever so slowly, so basically, every move he made gave a loud creak that could be heard throughout the entire apartment. He seemed to have left his knack for stealth and precision on the volleyball court. But at least then, he could see Oikawa at all times. _So, inevitably, this is all Oikawa’s fault._

Once Iwaizumi had concluded that he wasn’t in fact losing his mind, he peeked around the door and found Oikawa already asleep, which was surprising enough, seeing that getting him to sleep more in high school was a task in itself. He was facing away from the door, his clothes scattered near the foot of the bed, his college notes surprisingly stacked neatly on his desk, his shirt riding up so his lower back could be seen, Iwaizumi’s dignity lying on the floor considering that he was now staring at Oikawa as he slept. Quickly closing the door, he decided that it was probably the time that he called it a night.

* * *

“ _Please_ , Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, rubbing his temples to try and get it across that he was in no mood whatsoever to go out again.

“Believe me, I’m still trying to recover from last night. Go drink by yourself”

“It’s only fun when you’re there though!” he argued, staring hopefully back at Iwaizumi.

“Is that so? You seemed to have a great time ignoring me last night”

“I still enjoyed your _presence_ though”

“Sure you did” he sighed, “Why don’t you ask Hanamaki?”

“He said he’s studying tonight, and he’s not _you_ ”

“Why do you want to go out so badly anyway? And why does it have to be me?!” Iwaizumi said a little too harshly, not purposely of course, but now he was standing with his fists clenched and looking a lot more unapproachable.

For the first time tonight, Oikawa didn’t have anything to say, and the look of disappointment on his face was enough to make Iwaizumi regret this entire conversation. He hadn’t meant for it to come out the way it did, but Oikawa was already leaving.

“Oikawa, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, I’ll go by myself” he said as he opened the door, leaving without another word.

Iwaizumi groaned, resting his head in his hands before glancing towards the table.

“Idiot, you forgot your key” he sighed, but he didn’t have the heart to run out and give it to him, or more like he felt he shouldn’t even be allowed.

* * *

Iwaizumi knew that it was probably bad to be sulking right now, but going through another night of Oikawa ignoring him and instead paying attention to various women was not something that he considered a good time. He couldn’t figure out why Oikawa would beg him to go out in the first place, or why simply having Iwaizumi there was satisfying enough for him.

Oikawa was either currently having a great time without him, or more than likely sulking at the bar but with a drink in his hand, or a few, he knew _that_ much about him. The only problem now was that, after a solid two and a half hours of flicking through television channels and not actually watching anything, he felt incredibly guilty for just leaving him go like that.

_Stupid Oikawa, staring at me like that and making me think about you all night even after you’ve left. Stupid Iwaizumi, probably after falling in love with none other than Oikawa Tooru, your college roommate, your former volleyball captain, your resident alien expert, your source of annoyance (because Iwaizumi only has room for one in his life), your other half (apparently, since Matsukawa argued that they were already joint at the hip as it is), your best friend._

Somehow it always came back to Oikawa, no matter what the situation, with his idiotic smile, which rarely is truly pure, Iwaizumi swears, and his stupid hair, what was it with his _hair_ of all things, and his weird hand gestures, and annoying poses, and his arrogance, and his obsession with volleyball, and the fact that he’s insanely good at it and doesn’t give himself enough credit, and the way he smells (which Iwaizumi had only started paying attention to since they moved in together). He actually smelt good the majority of the time, _really good_.

Mental note: Stop smelling Oikawa.

He hates him, hates him for making him feel this way, to the point where he’s actually convinced he’s in love with him. In fact, he hates him so much that he doesn’t even stop himself from pulling on his jacket, promptly turning off the television, and taking the keys that Oikawa forgot from the table to then proceed to the door. His phone began to ring, and for a moment he snapped out of his determination, to check the name on the screen.

“Yes, Oikawa?”

“Iwa-chan?” he heard a shaky voice on the other end.

Iwaizumi forgot how to breathe for a second, gripping harder on the door handle. _He should have stopped him from going alone. He should have went with him._ “Yes, I’m here, what’s wrong?”

“Can you come get me? P-please I-” he said, breathing heavily.

“I’m coming, where are you?!”

Iwaizumi was already running down the stairs, knowing that stopping to wait for the elevator would cause him to lose too much time. He almost crashed into a girl entering the building, not bothering to explain himself or to take notice of the obvious stares people were giving him. _Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why didn’t he go after Oikawa that time?_

“I’m in the same bar as last night. That one-” he paused to take a breath, and Iwaizumi swore that Oikawa was crying, “Bathroom”.

Iwaizumi was already breathless, holding his side as he ran towards the bar, but now he knew exactly where Oikawa was, and that he had enough strength to actually hold a phone conversation, so it couldn’t be as bad as the things he was imagining when he left the apartment.

“Are you hurt? You’re not gonna black out or anything on me?”

“No, no” he said quieter this time.

Iwaizumi had finally reached the bar, with a few concerned looks from people. He quickly dashed to the bathroom, managing to not knock over any people as he did so. Once entering the brightly lit room, he noticed that it looked completely empty at first glance.

“Oikawa?!” he pushed in the doors of the stalls before finally catching a glimpse of him sitting in the last stall, back against the wall with his legs pulled close to his chest, his phone still in his hand. Iwaizumi had honestly never seen him look more relieved.

“What the hell happened?”

He went to Oikawa’s side, holding his face up to make sure he was alright.

“You came, Iwa-chan” he breathed, looking up to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“Of course I came, idiot” he said, wiping Oikawa’s tears away with his thumb, “I was hardly going to just leave you here”. Iwaizumi pulled him in for a hug, feeling Oikawa still at the sudden embrace, but then relaxing to rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“You scared me.. you scared me, I thought you were dead in an alley somewhere” Iwaizumi sighed, still trying to get his breath back. He could feel Oikawa lift his arms to hug him back.

“M’sorry, drank too much” he mumbled.

“Yeah, I saw that” he smiled slightly, pulling back to flush the toilet, “Here, wipe your nose”.

Oikawa took the tissue from him, sliding his back against the wall once again.

“You’re sure no one slipped something into your drink or anything”

Oikawa nodded, “Mhmm, sure”, before flinging the tissue down the toilet.

“You’re still an ugly crier, you know” Iwaizumi remarked, receiving a smile from Oikawa. Truthfully though, Oikawa would never be ugly to Iwaizumi.

“Now, c’mon, I’m guessing you can’t stand on your own” Iwaizumi got up, taking Oikawa’s hand to hoist him up, dragging his arm over his shoulders, “Just lean on me for the rest of the way, alright?”.

“You’ve got everything?”

Oikawa nodded, as they both left the bar. Iwaizumi considered himself immune to disgusted glares at this stage. All he needed was to get Oikawa home safe, and into bed. Though, Mother Nature seemed to have other plans.

“ _You have got to be kidding me”_ Iwaizumi sighed, gripping onto Oikawa tighter. Oikawa seemed unusually heavier, which he presumed was a good thing. Oikawa was probably eating better now, considering Iwaizumi nagged him enough about it since they lived together now.

The rain had started to come down pretty hard in the ten minutes that Iwaizumi was in the bathroom.

“ _And_ neither of us have any money now, great. Looks like we’re walking”

“S’okay” he heard Oikawa mumble again, leaning back on Iwaizumi.

“We’ll only be a few minutes, I’ll get you there” they started walking, well, Iwaizumi was walking, Oikawa was stumbling, to a certain degree. He had managed to walk into every puddle in their path, with enough force for the water to splash up against them.

“Oi, dumbass, you know you forgot your damn key again” Iwaizumi said louder this time, trying to raise his voice higher than the cars currently splashing the rain water on the side of the road.

Oikawa simply laughed quietly back at him, as if that statement was the funniest thing he ever heard. Iwaizumi just shook his head, noticing that Oikawa’s hair was now soaking wet, probably something similar to his own at the moment, and a smile plastered across his face.

Mental note: Appreciate Oikawa’s smile more.

What Iwaizumi didn’t know was that Oikawa had remembered to bring his key this time, but left it on the table on purpose, in hope that Iwaizumi would follow him down to the bar. But of course he would never tell him that.

In the attempts to keep himself up, Oikawa had managed to drape his arm closer to Iwaizumi’s neck, letting his hand rest on Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi grabbed his hand on instinct, using his free arm, feeling how cold he was due to the rain. When Oikawa started to shiver, he reckoned he should get the conversation going again, drunken or not.

“Ah, it’s way easier to hold you this way” he said, looking up to Oikawa, who seemed as if he was in a deep conversation with himself, either that or he was completely out of it. Iwaizumi had noticed over the last few weeks that Oikawa did talk to himself a lot, but only when he thought nobody could hear him.

“Hey, can you hear me?” Iwaizumi let go of his grip for a moment to flick Oikawa’s forehead.

“Ow, Iwa-chan! Hurts!” he pouted, rubbing his forehead. Iwaizumi wanted to laugh, but instead he increased his pace. The rain had settled down to mere drizzling, but it didn’t make this situation any easier for the two of them.

“Don’t you pass out on me. I won’t be able to carry you then”

“I won’t, I won’t”

Once they had reached the apartment and taken off their shoes, and Iwaizumi had prevented Oikawa from falling face first onto the floor, Iwaizumi dropped Oikawa on his bed, before joining him on the edge.

“Heavier than I thought” he sighed, while stretching his shoulder, watching Oikawa move closer into the bed.

“Hey, take off your clothes first” Iwaizumi grabbed his arm, only then realising what he just said, “..the last thing I need is you getting sick, take ‘em off!”

Oikawa groaned, sliding off his jacket as Iwaizumi went to get him some sort of clothing to sleep in. _This guy really needs to learn how to fold clothes._ _Who knows where he’d be if I wasn’t here._

“Here, I’m getting towels” he threw an old t-shirt at Oikawa’s face, which was previously concentrated on opening the buttons on his shirt. Iwaizumi was in the bathroom for maybe ten, twenty seconds at the most, but when he returned to Oikawa’s room, he was still struggling with the second button.

“Idiot, let me” he moved Oikawa’s hands away to open the buttons, shoving a towel on his shoulder, “Dry your hair”.

Iwaizumi sighed again, reaching for Oikawa’s pants, “You’re not gonna be able to open your belt either are you? I’m never letting you drink again”

“Hmm, Iwa-chan, do you love me?”

“W-what?!” Iwaizumi looked up, a little shocked to see Oikawa staring at him, shirtless, with the towel around his shoulders. Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa without a shirt too many times to count, thanks to many years of volleyball practice, but never at such a close proximity. Also not with that expression, _definitely not. Don’t stare. Don’t stare. Whatever you do, do not stare._

He smiled down at him, looking tired and worn out, but still a smile all the same, “Well, _you’re_ the one who brought me home from the bar, _and_ got me a towel, and now you’re undressing me, Iwa-chan, because _you love me_ ” he beamed.

As soon as he felt that his heart wasn’t going to stop beating, Iwaizumi stood up, after finally opening the belt, “I’m doing all this because _you can’t_ and I’m not taking care of you if you get sick, dumbass”

“Aw, but then who will?”

“Just- put on your shirt already”

Oikawa eventually took off his pants and pulled the shirt over his head, slipping under the covers. A sight Iwaizumi was relieved to see.

“Wait, Iwa-chan, don’t-” he reached to grab Iwaizumi’s wrist, catching him off guard.

“What? What’s wrong now?”

“Don’t just- _Stay_ , please stay” he had that look again, the same look he had before he left the apartment earlier that evening.

Iwaizumi took the hand that was gripping a little too tight on his rest. Still cold, he thought. He probably let the cold get to him again, _he really should wear more clothes to keep himself warm, but then again, he’s surprised that Oikawa wears clothes at all, given the body he’s got._

Iwaizumi gives in, taking off his pants, which were soaked right through, _I was so busy making sure Oikawa didn’t get sick that I forgot about myself,_ “You’re so annoying” he muttered under his breath, watching Oikawa shove closer to the wall to make room. If this were any other night, he’d probably care more that they were both only clothed in boxers and shirts, this time he was too tired to care.

“Happy now?”

“It’s like when we were kids, Iwa-chan” he laughed, moving closer to Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, and if you throw up on me in the middle of the night, I’ll kill you”

“So harsh, Iwa-chan, _that was one time.._ ” he said lazily, face too close for comfort, well, maybe for some, Iwaizumi was actually enjoying this, even if Oikawa was wasted and would probably forget this even happened by the morning. He’d take what he could get.

“Just don’t push me out, okay?”

“Mhmm”

_Have I finally lost it? Probably. Do I care? Hell no._

* * *

It’s not every morning that Iwaizumi would wake up in bed with another person, _or any morning for that matter_ , but there’s Oikawa, head buried in Iwaizumi’s neck, an arm around his waist, pressed up against him and so _very_ warm. _He warmed up, good._ So warm, that Iwaizumi had to back up a little just to breathe. It was a little after nine, though the sky was still cloudy and daunting.

Iwaizumi probably should have gotten up to eat something at this point, or at least do some of the work he had that was piling up, but he was in bed with Oikawa, and this was something he’d more than likely never get to do again.

Oikawa was surprisingly a peaceful sleeper, a little bit of a clinger, but other than that he hadn’t moved at all. The room was so quiet that he could hear Oikawa breathing, and feel his breath on his neck. _Oh, this is real, this is actually happening._

Iwaizumi turned on his side, holding Oikawa’s arm to prevent it from moving. Now he was facing Oikawa, and pushing a few strands of hair away from his face, and rubbing his thumb across his cheek. _Stop, stop, he’s asleep, you shouldn’t. He was the one that wanted you to stay in the first place. He was also kinda drunk. Oh._

Oikawa’s sudden shudder made Iwaizumi pause in his train of thought. He felt Oikawa’s grip tighten on his waist, and then suddenly still. This could have only meant two things, one – Oikawa had gone back to sleep, or two-

_Oikawa was awake._

Oikawa was staring at him, mostly confused, not moving his arms though to Iwaizumi’s relief.

“You’re in my bed”

“Uh, yeah, I guess I am”

Silence, no movement, painful, agonising regret on Iwaizumi’s part. _This is it, you knew this would happen. Just explain everything, it’s going to be okay._

“Uh, you were drunk”

Oikawa’s eyes widen, looking slightly more shook up than he was a mere second ago.

“ _No_ , no, uh, we didn’t- _do anything_. I just- You didn’t want to be left alone” _Smooth, he probably feels much better now._

Oikawa quickly glanced towards what he was wearing, trying to recollect any form of memory of last night.

“Oh, you were wet, but from the _rain_ , not the other-, it was raining and I made you change” he sighed.

Oikawa was thinking for a moment, before coming to some sort of realisation.

“Oh, it was raining!” he smiled.

Iwaizumi relaxed, _don’t worry, Oikawa, I’m not some perv._

“And you carried me home”

“I did”

“And you hugged me” he said quietly.

“I did? Oh, I did, in the bathroom”

“So it wasn’t a dream then”

“No, well, unless you dreamt about something else”

“Oh, no..”

“Right”

“Oh my arm, sorry, I’ll move i-”

“Wait- it- it’s fine. I don’t really mind”

Silence again, but this time Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stare. They were still close, close enough to hear each other breathing. Oikawa’s eyes weren’t tired anymore, but the heart-warming brown he adored. He didn’t look stressed or distant, he looked, well, perfect, with his bed head, and smooth skin, and his lips were closer than they had ever been.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he could hold himself back this time, or anymore. He needed to tell him everything, no matter how hard that may be, no matter how hard he might get rejected, he had to do it soon, or else he never would.

“Iwa-chan”

_Wait, this is supposed to be my time to confess. Why can’t I catch a break today?_

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming to get me last night. I would have thanked you then but I was probably saying a lot of strange things last night”

“Oh, it’s no problem, really. I’ll always come if you need me, okay?”

_Oh, alright then. So he’s probably not mad that we’re in bed together. Good, this is progress._

Oikawa nodded, and settled his head back comfortably on the pillow again.

“Oikawa?”

“Mhmm”

_I can’t. I can’t do it, now’s not the right time. Is it? I can’t see how a better situation could make this any easier though. No, it has to be now, I’ve already called his name.._

After his short silence, Oikawa diverted his gaze back up to him in wonder. Iwaizumi looked at him, and realised that even if Oikawa was mad about what was going to happen, then the only person who he’d talk about it with would be Iwaizumi anyway. So, essentially, he had nothing to lose.

So he cupped his cheek and brought their lips together, making sure to close his eyes. Oikawa’s reaction was something he could go his entire life without seeing. It didn’t last very long, just about three seconds at the most. When Iwaizumi pulled back, he was about ninety percent sure his face was on fire, and that his gut must have turned upside down.

Oikawa was completely still, looking up at Iwaizumi, not able to form any words.

_Say something. Anything, please, I’m dying here._

“Iwa-chan, do you love me?”

“Huh- what?”

“You never answered me last night”

_You remember that part now?!_

Mental note: Never underestimate Oikawa’s ability to remember minor details.

Oikawa finally moves his arm from Iwaizumi’s waist, and Iwaizumi was sure that his entire world fell apart at that exact moment.

“Oikawa- I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, just please-”

Iwaizumi probably would have said something that he’d regret, like ‘just please don’t hate me’, or ‘just please don’t _leave me. Anything but that’_. He never got the chance to anyway, considering that Oikawa’s lips were back on his, his hands on his shirt, pulling him close again. Iwaizumi’s eyes were open for a second, to take in the fact that yes, Oikawa was kissing him, and please, _please, don’t stop._

_Oh, and to answer your question, yes, I love you, more than I should. Hanamaki probably knew, and Matsukawa, well, he was just probably waiting for it at this stage. One of them probably owes the other a sum of money at this very moment._

When Oikawa finally pulls away, smiling, and before Iwaizumi can utter a ‘Why did you stop?’, Oikawa wraps his arm around him again.

“Iwa-chan, did you finally take the hint?”

“ _Huh?_ ”

At this point Oikawa is just laughing at him now, while Iwaizumi looks more bewildered than ever.

“I’ve been trying to get you to do that for three years, Iwa-chan”

_Are you trying to tell me that I could have been doing this three years ago?_

“What hint- _when?!_ ”

Oikawa laughed again, “Is there really nothing up in that head of yours Iwa-chan?” he giggled happily, trying to find Iwaizumi’s hand to lace their fingers together. _It happened, you’re actually holding hands, and he initiated it. No, act cool, collected-_

“Shut up, want another head butt, huh?”

“Hmm, remind me to text Hanamaki when we get up”

“ _Don’t tell me he knew_ ”

“You’re probably the only person who _didn’t_ know”

“ _Oikawa_ ”

“Sorry, sorry”

Mental note: Have a real, _good talk_ with Hanamaki.

“Hey, Oikawa”

“Yes”

“If I answer your question, will you kiss me again?”

Oikawa flushed, “Only if the answer is yes”.

* * *

“You’re drunk, Iwa-chan” Oikawa snickers, bringing Iwaizumi back in to brush their lips together again.

“M’not. That’s all _you_ ”

They’re on Iwaizumi’s bed again, Oikawa seemed pretty keen on straddling Iwaizumi this time, pressing his hardening length up against Iwaizumi’s. He moved his lips to Iwaizumi’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses before biting down.

“Hey, don’t leave another one, people noticed last time, Assikawa”

“They _know_ it’s me leaving them, Iwa-chan, we’ve been dating for like six weeks”

“So, that’s not the poi-” he hissed, as Oikawa rolled his hips up again.

Oikawa licked his lips before kissing him again, pulling down Iwaizumi’s boxers to touch him. Iwaizumi opened his mouth in response, allowing Oikawa to lick into his mouth. Iwaizumi reached down, palming the front of Oikawa’s boxers, hearing him moan against his lips.

“Tooru, _please_ ” Iwaizumi gasped, tugging at the other’s boxers. Oikawa smiled, stroking him before rubbing his thumb across the slit. Iwaizumi’s head falls back against the headboard, before attempting to do the same to Oikawa, pumping him as Oikawa moans his name.

Iwaizumi kisses him again, using his free hand to slide his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, before coming onto Oikawa’s hand. With another few quick strokes, Oikawa’s as equally spent, letting himself fall upon Iwaizumi, breathing heavily on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi leaves a small peck on his cheek, pulling him closer and moving his hands up the other’s back.

“I know you love them, Iwa-chan” he smiles faintly, rubbing his fingers softly over the various marks that he left upon Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi hummed in response, “You’re lucky it’s cold enough to be wearing scarves”

Oikawa smiled, “Hmm, and what if it wasn’t cold enough?”

“Then you’d know ‘bout it” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

“I think you already left enough marks on my thighs, Iwa-chan”

“S’not my fault you wore a skirt that day”

“Betcha loved that too, huh, Hajime?” Oikawa squealed in laughter again.

“Shu’ up, where’d you find a skirt anyway?”

Oikawa just ghosted his lips over Iwaizumi’s again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Mental note: Never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of nervous posting this, as it was mainly just a way for me to overcome some writer's block. If you read it through to the end though, I'd be delighted! Feel free to yell at me about Haikyuu!! on tumblr, I'm at aoife1108.


End file.
